


Colgados

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Humor and shackles, M/M, Spangel, Spike and Angel being idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Angel dio un respingo. No podía creer que Spike pudiera pensar en sexo en un momento como ese. Pero bueno, se trataba de Spike, ¿de qué se extrañaba?Lo que no le parecía tan normal era que él mismo empezaba a notar que los pantalones le apretaban cada vez más.





	Colgados

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la época de la quinta temporada de AtS, en alguna de las misiones de Angel y Spike.

—Y una vez más tus planes han salido estupendamente. Se está bien aquí colgando —dijo Spike, con falsa alegría.

—Bueno, podría ser peor. Podrían habernos clavado una estaca y se habría acabado todo. —Angel intentaba ver el lado bueno de la situación, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Claro, seguro que nos han perdonado la vida por alguna razón humanitaria. Para hacernos mimitos o algo. Por eso nos han encadenado en este gancho.

—Mira Spike, no es momento para tus sarcasmos. Si no vas a decir algo útil cierra la bocaza.

—Ahora no la tomes conmigo, el plan era tuyo, yo sólo he hecho lo que me has dicho.

—Sí, claro, como que yo te dije que arremetieras contra los cinco matones tú solo, en vez de quedarte detrás del barril calladito.

—No, pero me dijiste que te cubriera las espaldas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me has cubierto las espaldas yendo por delante?

—Ah, cállate, _bloody hell_. Siempre criticando lo que hago.

—Porque no haces una a derechas, por eso.

Spike gruñó molesto y no dijo nada más. Estaba harto de Angel, de sus planes y de sus caras de disgusto con todo lo que él hacía. Se limitó a seguir forcejeando con la cuerda que le sujetaba las muñecas. A Angel le habían puesto unos grilletes y cadenas de acero, pero por lo visto sólo tenían un juego porque a Spike le habían atado las manos con una cuerda de esparto que rascaba como el demonio.

Estaban los dos colgando, con los pies en el aire, espalda con espalda, sujetos por las muñecas a un gancho de carnicero metido en una argolla atornillada al techo. Por lo menos no les habían atado los pies, pensó Spike.

Se encontraban en un almacén polvoriento lleno de trastos y máquinas rotas, sus sentidos les decían que no muy lejos del mar: oían algunos gritos de gaviotas, los ruidos de las grúas trabajando, olían el aceite de los motores de los barcos y el olor acre del mar sucio. Así que estaban en uno de los almacenes del puerto. Algunos rayos del sol de la mañana se colaban por los cristales rotos, por suerte bastante lejos de donde estaban ellos, colgados como salchichones, y le daban al almacén una atmósfera densa y siniestra, con las motas de polvo bailando en los rayos de luz y el contraste violento con la penumbra de los rincones.

Angel intentaba pensar una manera de salir de ahí, pero Spike no paraba de moverse y no le dejaba concentrarse.

—Spike, deja de menearte, me estás poniendo de los nervios.

—Vaya, ¿te molestan mis esfuerzos por sacarnos de aquí? Cuánto lo siento, joder.

Spike se retorcía intentando aflojar las cuerdas, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era despellejarse un poco más las muñecas. Con sus forcejeos no iba a conseguir nada, aunque se le ocurrió que quizá pudiera alzarse hasta la cuerda y romperla con los dientes. Las cadenas de Angel eran otra historia, pero ya pensaría en ello cuando consiguiera liberarse, los problemas mejor uno por uno.

Retorciéndose y dando pequeños empujones consiguió darse la vuelta para intentar apoyarse un poco en Angel y alzar la cabeza hasta sus ataduras.

Con lo que no contaba era con que los roces y empujones contra la espalda y el trasero de Angel estaban empezando a tener un efecto inesperado. Bueno, no inesperado del todo. Y tampoco desagradable, la verdad. Spike sonrió para sí.

Angel empezó a notar el bulto del paquete de Spike cada vez más duro frotándose contra su trasero y encontrando un adecuado sitio para aparcar entre sus nalgas. ¿Adecuado? ¿Eso lo había pensado él?

—Pero bueno Spike, ¿qué narices haces ahora? —dijo Angel con alarma.

Spike no podía evitar recrearse un poco en la situación.

—Nada, _Peaches_ , sólo estoy poniéndome un poco más cómodo. Tampoco es que tengamos otra cosa que hacer ahora mismo.

Sonrió abiertamente, aunque sabía que Angel no le veía. Acercó su boca al oído de Angel y se pegó aún más a él.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? —Acompañó esta última palabra con un empujoncito juguetón.

Angel dio un respingo. No podía creer que Spike pudiera pensar en sexo en un momento como ese. Pero bueno, se trataba de Spike, ¿de qué se extrañaba?

Lo que no le parecía tan normal era que él mismo empezaba a notar que los pantalones le apretaban cada vez más.

—¡Spike, deja de hacer el tonto! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de en qué situación estamos?

—Sí, Sire, estás encadenado delante de mí. Me doy cuenta perfectamente.

Su voz se había vuelto más suave, casi un susurro, y sus labios bajaron hasta rozar el cuello de Angel, que involuntariamente echó la cabeza un poco hacia el otro lado para facilitarle el acceso. Spike no pudo dejar de darse cuenta del gesto. Le dio un ligero mordisco con sus dientes humanos, suficiente para hacer que Angel soltara un suave jadeo y sintiera que sus pantalones apretaban aún más.

Pero era verdad que no era momento para juegos. Así que con un pequeño suspiro Spike se obligó a volver a la realidad y a seguir con su plan original.

—Estate quieto, Angel. Voy a intentar subirme hasta las cuerdas, a ver si puedo apoyar los pies en tus caderas, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Angel notó el cambio en la voz y la actitud de Spike, y se puso serio. Lo curioso era que se sintió un poco decepcionado, en vez de aliviado, aunque no lo habría reconocido aunque le bañaran en agua bendita.

Spike hizo como había dicho: apoyó los pies en la cintura de Angel y se izó hasta alcanzar con la boca sus muñecas atadas. Se obligó a cambiar a su cara de vampiro, y usó sus afiladísimos dientes para romper las cuerdas que se le clavaban en la carne.

Cuando por fin se liberó de las ataduras se dejó caer al suelo con un ágil salto, levantando nubecillas de polvo que bailaron durante un buen rato en los rayos de luz. Angel se quedó colgado balanceándose un poco con el impulso que había tomado Spike para saltar.

Spike se frotó las muñecas con un gesto de dolor y se volvió para ver a Angel colgando indefenso y balanceándose, con una erección importante contenida por sus pantalones casi a la altura de la cara de Spike. Así que Spike no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Oh, por favor. Esto era lo que me faltaba para completar el día, de verdad.

Angel giró los ojos al cielo y sintió ganas de asesinar a Spike de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Si hubiera podido se hubiera dado unos cuantos cabezazos en la pared por dejarse poner así por Spike.

—¿Te parecería bien intentar bajarme de aquí, si no es mucha molestia?

Entre carcajadas, Spike se acercó a Angel y le sujetó por las caderas para que dejara de moverse de un lado a otro como un péndulo.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos un problemita extra por resolver aquí. ¿Cómo ha sido eso?

Angel gruñó y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—Como no dejes de cachondearte te vas a enterar cuando esté suelto…

—Cuidado, Angel, si no eres más agradable conmigo podría decidir dejarte ahí hasta que se te pase la rabieta. No estás en situación de ponerte borde.

Angel se tragó las palabras que se le venían a la boca porque Spike tenía razón. Así que apretó los labios y no dijo nada, pero le fulminó con la mirada.

Incluso no dijo nada cuando Spike tampoco dijo nada y con una mirada perversa empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón, lentamente. Y después le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta los tobillos. Y tampoco dijo nada ninguno de los dos cuando Spike también le bajó los calzoncillos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y alargó la mano hacia su polla…

Bruscamente la puerta se abrió. Tres de los matones que les habían capturado empezaron a entrar en la sala y se quedaron estupefactos mirando al vampiro medio desnudo y empalmadísimo que colgaba del techo.

Tan pasmados se quedaron que no reaccionaron a tiempo cuando el otro vampiro que estaba suelto se les echó encima con un rugido. Spike golpeó las cabezas de dos de ellos una contra otra. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo y no volvieron a moverse. El tercero mientras tanto reaccionó y apuntó con una pistola a Spike, pero antes de que pudiera disparar tenía el cuello roto y también se deslizó hasta el suelo. Este no volvería a levantarse.

Spike rebuscó en los bolsillos de los gorilas hasta encontrar las llaves de los grilletes de Angel, tal como imaginaba. Sin perder más tiempo acercó una banqueta a donde estaba Angel colgando sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, se estiró hacia arriba y abrió uno de los cerrojos, dejando la llave dentro.

La cadena se soltó, Angel cayó al suelo, de pie, se tambaleó un poco y terminó de quitarse el grillete de la otra muñeca. Spike le contemplaba en silencio, con una sonrisa torcida. Angel le miraba también, con el ceño fruncido y cara de “ya hablaremos luego”.

Cuando Angel se libró del todo de los grilletes se agachó para volver a subirse la ropa, sin dejar de mirar a Spike. Se recolocó dentro de los calzoncillos como pudo y se abrochó los pantalones, con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Te lo estás pasando de miedo con esto, ¿no? —dijo con resentimiento.

—Bueno, sí, ha sido curioso. Me ha gustado ver que te siguen poniendo los grilletes.

 _"Y no sólo los grilletes"_ , pensó, aunque no dijo nada. Tampoco había que abusar.

—No me jodas, Spike, haz el favor. Vámonos de aquí.

—Como digas, jefe. Ya sabes, te cubro las espaldas.

Angel resopló en silencio y se pasó la mano por la cara. Se fueron sin perder más tiempo. A Spike no se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en todo el camino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en septiembre de 2011.


End file.
